<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>vulture culture by fuglychan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144405">vulture culture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuglychan/pseuds/fuglychan'>fuglychan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cat/Human Hybrids, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Furry, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Protective Sleepy Bois Inc, Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, adorable tommyinnit, but im just writing what i want and ill go ahead and let u kno its jusg onna be childish tommy whump, get ready for this one, i fucking hate this fic but i spent too much time on it, not really original thought it's just a blend of a lot of hybrid fics i've read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuglychan/pseuds/fuglychan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has a tendency to give up all his regard for common sense, the law, and most importantly, Phil's rules. Among those, he's not allowed outside alone. Above that, no one in Eret's Kingdom is allowed into the Outside. Of course, Tommy breaks both, not that too concerned about it until he knocks over a potion from a witch's cottage and sets a curse on the entire kingdom.</p><p>--</p><p>Basically, Tommy makes a stupid mistake, turns the entire town into animal/mob hybrids.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Tubbo &amp; Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, if u squint i guess i consider them platonic in this fic but infer whatever u like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>vulture culture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi please be nice i spent a lot of time on this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy wasn’t supposed to be here. One of Phil’s major rules for him was to not go out alone. He didn’t really understand why, he was sixteen now, and he’s practically an adult. Still, he always roped Wilbur or Techno (if he’s particularly unlucky, both) into following him. They weren’t as bad as Phil, who was an ultimate buzzkill and wouldn’t let him go anywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’d been better when they were younger, but back then, they hadn’t been living together. After they’d become such a close group, they started living together, but it’d only been about five years now. Throughout all of those five years, the rules had always been there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Tommy always broke them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was a little different than him sneaking out to meet Tubbo in the garden, however. Today he had actually messed up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did something really bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Going off alone was a rule he frequently broke, but there was one that he had not broken in a long, long time. It wasn’t just for him, either. The whole town was forbade from the town. Lord Eret had long ago placed a world ban of the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been in the forest before, when he was much younger. It was back when he was living on the streets with only a boy in a box to keep him company. When he’d found Tubbo missing, not cooped up in his usual cardboard box, he’d panicked and fled to the woods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The towns people weren’t very fond of Tommy. He was a bit of a gremlin, always getting into trouble. He often got fights with others, and he wasn’t super popular among the other children. For a while, it was him and Tubbo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there was Phil. Wilbur. Techno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’d been enough for a long time, but today, Tommy was upset, pissed at the world for reasons he can’t remember. When he got upset, he had a tendency to flee. It was a problem, but it was never this bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never before had Tommy ran away and accidentally set out a curse unto the village. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a small cottage buried deep in the forest. Tommy was simply looking for some food, but he knocked over a jar instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt bad, at first, for knocking off some poor witches’s jar. By the looks of the sparks flying into the air, it’d been something really powerful. The smell infiltrated his nostrils. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The jar gave no indication of what it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy stepped outside, looking up and around. The sky wasn’t burning or falling. There was no fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was nothing. Yeah. Probably nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy turned around to come home. Then, he stopped in his tracks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which direction had he came from? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d never been one good with directions. He looked for a familiar tree and headed in that direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really needed to get out of here. The sun was almost set by now, and it’d only be a matter of time before the monsters came out. He wasn’t that worried about a couple of zombies, but he really didn’t want to have Techno to have to come save him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he knew it’d be Techno. It always was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was really a matter of time, so he needed to get out of here. The day’s frustrations were heavy on him (Tommy didn’t sleep so good anymore), and he quickly found himself dragging his feet against the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he made it out, he’d only be met with angry people. Phil would be mad, for one, since he sprinted off. Not only that, but he ventured into forbidden territory, so he’d have to face Eret for what he’s done. He didn’t really wanna face either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A crow called in the distance - the eerie sound filling his ears. It was quiet in the forest, no sign of life. He knew there was. Hiding from him, beyond the trees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His teeth grit together, and Tommy ran to the closest shade he could find. He ducked into a cave and curled up into a corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to go home, and he was just so, so tired. Sleeping left him to vulnerable to god knows what’s beyond those trees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Times like this, he truly has nowhere to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy struggles to keep him awake. Figures. When he’s at home, curled up in his bed, he struggles to fall asleep. Now, when he actually wants to stay awake, he feels as if he could fall into a coma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing but anxiety to keep him awake, Tommy sits up straighter, holds his sword to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep - not until his eyes flew open, and he was being dragged into the woods by a-- what the fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He screamed, thrashing against the creature. It tightens its claws into his skin, and he yelps out in pain before slicing it across the chest. It backs away, dropping him, and Tommy takes off running. He whips his head around to see if the creature is still following him. His foot catches on a root, and his face plants into the rough ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lip cracks, and he staggers to his feet. He sprints through the woods, scratching himself against bushes, sharp rocks, and trees. His feet are aching by the time he reaches a clearing. He doubles over, trying to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks he’s lost him, but then there’s a hand on the back of his collar, and he reels around to slash it with his sword, but it’s knocked out of his hand. He yelps in surprise as he’s thrown over a suddenly familiar cloak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re in deep shit.” Tommy sighed - a mix of relief and stress. He slumped over Techno’s back, barely fighting as he takes his sword from him and slips it into a hilt. “Anything to say for yourself?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy gritted his teeth together. “Piss off. You didn’t have to come and get me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I actually do,” he countered. The forest had completely transformed. It seemed a lot more peaceful - crickets chirping, fireflies floating around, the rhythmic clinking of Techno’s weaponry. He dropped his head against his cloak. “You’d be in shreds if not for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh piss off,” he spat, lifting his head in surprise when Techno placed a hand on his back. He squeaked softly as he adjusted him, securing an arm over his back as he carried him. “I can take care of myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you can,” he countered, “But you don’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffed in defeat. He brought his fist up to his mouth and bit down on it before croaking, “Is… Phil mad?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Livid.” He sunk his head. “He’s worried. He’ll be even more pissed when I tell him you were in the Outside.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno, don’t!” he whined, gripping him tightly. “Please, don’t tell him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s either you face my punishment or Phil’s. Your choice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought about it for a moment. “Yours?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno hummed. “I’d rethink that if I were you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want him to know.” He tried to twist in his grip, but there wasn’t much room. “What’re you gonna do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t like it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a promise. He had no doubt about it. He couldn’t find it in him to care too much about it right now, so he let it go, going limp in his grip and letting Techno carry him home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were met with screaming at home. They burst through the door to find Wilbur in tears huddled over an unconscious Phil on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy fell off of his shoulder, and they both huddled around Phil. “What happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I don’t know,” Wilbur mumbled, pressing a hand on his forehead. “He just collapsed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy backed away, guilt rising in his chest. “Did I…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a stress thing. He said his back was hurting, and then he just fell.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll… I’ll go get a doctor. Someone to help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which had been a bad idea, decidedly, as the town was going fucking bonkers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone help!” a woman was cradling her baby to her chest. “He’s got horns! Horns!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy pushed past the people. “I need help!” he called, trying to find anyone to listen. He found a familiar face and ran over. “George, what’s happening?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy,” he greeted. “Bad time to come to the office for a couple of cuts.” He grabbed at him, trying to examine the scratches on his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Phil. He passed out, and we need help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed softly. “He’s unconscious, yeah?” He nodded vigorously. “He’s better off then.” He motioned to the rest of the office at a screeching boy, who wrapped his hands around his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s throat started to close. What did he do? What did he do? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the fuck has he done? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breathe, Tommy,” George instructed, taking in a deep breath. “It’s okay. It doesn’t last for very long.” He paused. “At least Dream’s wasn’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Him too?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “He’s… We don’t really know what he is yet. Something with wings.” He put his chin in his hand. “I think you should go home. Best thing Phil needs right now is people.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem really calm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George shrugged. “It’ll be over soon,” he assured. Then again, more to himself, “He’s gonna be okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “Sap’s was worse. A lot… worse. His is the only one to cause actual damage so far. Besides Nikki.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, what the fuck is happening? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope he’s okay.” The guilt was eating away at him. This was all his fault. All because of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go home, Tommy. Be with your family.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy ran the rest of the way, and he was met with a different sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil was sitting up now, awake, but his eyes were barely open. He registered the door opening and straightened up. “Tommy?” he croaked. He jumped up, reaching for the boy, and instantly Wilbur was pulling him back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take it easy!” he hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the kitchen, Techno set down the bowl on the counter and peered into the living room. “I told you, he’s just fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s hurt!” Phil cooed, opening his arms, but Tommy sunk away. He looked to his feet, unable to look at Phil’s tired form. “Tommy, baby, what’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy.” Techno’s voice was rid of any emotion. He flinched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Phil,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I… I couldn’t get a doctor. It’s slammed. Whatever’s happening, it’s not just here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need a doctor,” Phil said, and Wilbur was quickly arguing that. “It’s already done.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy furrowed his eyebrows together. “What does that-- Holy fuck!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From his back emerged two </span>
  <em>
    <span>massive </span>
  </em>
  <span>black feathered wings. Phil grinned. “Pretty painful, these fuckers. Looks cool, though, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stars filled his eyes. “Whoa,” he breathed, reaching forward to touch it. Phil flinched slightly but let Tommy’s curious fingers poke at the feathers. “That’s… really cool.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So… maybe it wasn’t that bad? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was wishful thinking, at best. Phil seemed already better, though he was really weak. The boys kept him in bed, made dinner, and fussed at him if he even tried to get up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d tucked him into bed, but Tommy didn’t want to budge. All the pain he’s put this town through was all because of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because of what he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil, at least, was sleeping peacefully now, rolled over on his stomach. His wings twitched in his sleep, and he struggled to get comfortable in the bed. He sat with him, waiting for the wrinkles in his forehead to relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a couple hours later when the screaming started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was hyperventilating, and Techno had beat him to his side. Tommy assured Phil not to move, that he’d go check it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wishes he didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was vomiting into a bin, and he was writhing on his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was going to be a long night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno sat with Wilbur, and Tommy stayed with Phil. They were handling it. It was fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was a lot worse than Phil. He kept clutching at his head. The lights in the room were driving him crazy. All the lights in the house had been shut off, and Wilbur was trapped in his room with heavy blankets covering up the windows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil, meanwhile, was beginning to sit up. His head was pounding, but it was nothing compared to the sharp pain in his back. Tommy brought him water, blankets, and did everything he could to make sure he was comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the most they could do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until, of course, it all went wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was already bad, but as things go, it gets worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It starts at dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s still not able to escape from his room. Phil’s finally out like a light in an undisturbed sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t wake Phil,” Techno ordered, pouring some soup out of the pot into the bowl. “I’ll go feed Wil. You stay here and eat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Phil?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll eat some when he wakes up,” he explained, pinching the bridge of his nose. His eye bags were worse than usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do it,” Tommy piped up. “Maybe you should lay down, Techno.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay here.” He left no room for argument and left the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy grabbed a snack, not any of the soup, and sunk into the couch. He covered himself up with a blanket, soaking in the silence of the room. It’s the quietest the house has been in a long, long time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the town wasn’t much better, he knew. What was happening with Phil and Techno was everywhere. Was Tubbo okay? Was he in as much pain as the others? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to think about it, but he couldn’t help but consider all the possibilities. He’s ruined this town, put them in immense pain. If word gets out what he’s done, they’ll kill him. They’ll actually kill him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe… Maybe he deserves it. He broke rule after rule, and it wasn’t until the people he cared the most about got hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d turn himself in. After the others got better. It was the least he could do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, what had he done? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He covered his ears with his hands and curled up on the couch with his knees held close to his chest. He’d really messed up this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a blood-curdling screech, and Tommy abandoned the couch with a haste. He burst open the door of Wilbur’s room where he had finally managed to sit up. From the sides of his head were two curled horns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur, what--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno,” he rasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And sure enough, Techno was gasping for breath on the floor. “Hey,” Tommy whispered, joining him on the floor. Techno sank slightly. “Not you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be damned if I grow wings,” he hissed, clutching at his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some are cats, I think,” Tommy piped up, earning a harsh glare from the man. “Sorry. I’m sure you’ll be something very, very cool.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a headache,” he ground out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them believed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For one, Tommy hoped his joke had stayed a joke. He didn’t want Techno to transform as well, leaving him the only non hurt one in the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The curse had to be saving him for last. His fate would be cruel, for doing this to everyone, for causing all this pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe the world decided it’d be even more painful for everyone to suffer around Tommy, submitting him to the torture of watching, being the only one awake in the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to move them all into one room. It was impossible for him to keep his eye on all of them in each room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil had woken up as Tommy struggled to drag him down the stairs. Wilbur was curled up on the bed, and Techno had rolled onto the floor with a blanket at his feet. “Aw, fuck, Techno!” Tommy hissed, dropping Phil against the couch. Phil struggled to keep his eyes open, watching as Tommy struggled to pick up Techno and set him down on the recliner. “Stay still, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno growled in his sleep. Tommy let out a grunt as he dropped him back down and covered him up with a large blanket. “Stay,” he huffed, pointing a finger. He put his hands on his hips, proud of himself for a moment before a sniffling started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy whirled his head around and went to Wilbur’s side. “Hungry?” he guessed, pinching his shoulders. “Cold?” He touched his forehead. “Hot, holy shit!” He tugged off the blankets, and Wilbur rolled over. “Good, okay. We’re okay. We’re gonna be just fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Tommy,” Phil rasped out, voice raspy. Tommy whirled around again, shoulders dropping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil,” he whined, curling up next to him. “What do I do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he assured, but his eyes were fluttering shut. “It’s…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy slumped over in defeat. He couldn’t do this. He clasped his hands over his face and took in a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been a while since they’d eaten. He needs to make dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slunk into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks. Right. He doesn’t know shit about cooking. There was some soup from earlier, but there was only enough for Phil. He heated up the soup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One step at a time, Tommy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeding Phil was easily. He blew on the soup before lifting it up to his mouth. Phil would start to wake up before falling asleep again. He wasn’t that hungry, and he’d only been able to feed him about half of the bowl before trying again with Techno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smacked the spoon out of his hand, and Tommy huffed. “Please, Blade, just…” Keep it together, keep it together. “Eat the fucking soup. Please?” He lifted the spoon to his mouth only to be kicked off the recliner. The soup clattered against the floor, spilling against Tommy’s shirt. “Fuck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He climbed up, twitching as he glared at Techno’s sleeping form. Even unconscious and in a terrible amount of pain, he could still kick his ass. Good to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave up on Techno, now needing to feed Wilbur. With the soup gone, he didn’t have much of a choice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was nothing in the pantry. He’d need to go out, but he didn’t want to risk leaving them here. Someone could get worse while he was gone. It’d be the second he stepped out, he just knew it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed some crackers out of the cabinet, trying to feed it to Wilbur, who took one and started chewing on it slowly. He sunk against his brother and took in a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t even take care of himself, much less three people. This was a nightmare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil was starting to wake up, more and more as time went by. By nighttime, he was standing up again. He was tired and couldn’t talk much, but he was moving and alive. That’s what mattered the most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil moved throughout the kitchen, and Tommy was ecstatic. “‘Ello, Phil,” he greeted warmly. “You hungry?” He moved past the fridge and, without hesitation, slammed his head against the window. “Phil, what the fuck?” He pulled him back, but Phil was trying to force his way through the window, only to hit his forehead against the glass. “Okay, okay, I’ll open it! Just stop.” He cracked open the window sill, and Phil was forcing himself through the window. “Wait, Phil, where are you going?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He climbed through, wings spreading before flapping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holy shit. Tommy ran his fingers through his hair. How the hell was he supposed to get him back down? He went to climb through the window, but Techno was making soft grunts in his sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He now had two horns on each sides of his face. Tusks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the fuck is he? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s horns were smaller and curled. Whiter than Techno’s were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno was making small grunts of pain, and as he pressed his head closer, he realized it kinda resembled oinking. A boar. A pig? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something like that. Then what was Wilbur, with his small curled horns? He’d never seen something like that before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d also never seen Phil slam his face against the glass and then fly into the atmosphere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy reached up with shaky fingers and massaged the area around Techno’s tusks. Clearly, he was doing at least one thing right because the grunts started to quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One down. Just two more to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy,” Wilbur groaned, kicking his feet up. Actual words. Progress. “Where’s Phil? He okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s… out right now,” he managed. “How’re you feeling?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like shit,” he said, bringing the blanket up to his mouth and chewing on it. Tommy cringed but let it go. “I’m gonna pass out now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Wilbur.” He rolled his eyes as Wilbur closed his eyes, teeth still sunk into the blanket in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not gonna consider that one down, but he slipped his shoes on. Now would be a good time to go out and get some food and look for Phil at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world wasn’t what he remembered it to be. Outside, he was met with Nikki, who was strolling along the path with a basket in her hands. “Nikki!” he cried, running over to her. “You’re well! I thought you--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Went away,” she shrugged, scratching at her head. “Funny, isn’t it? Don’t splash any water on me, though, or we’ll be in trouble.” Her voice was light, but there was something in her face that didn’t match her tone. “So, what are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed, nudging him. “Oh, come on,” she teased. “Everyone’s morphed by now, at least once. What are you? I won’t judge, I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you’ll judge,” Quackity chimed in, strolling past. “Not all of us got blessed with being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mermaid</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He shivered. “I ate so many coins.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duck,” Nikki said, as if that explained anything. “Your morph didn’t last for long at all, did it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank god,” he replied. “It was horrifying.” He turned to Tommy. “What about you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t turned into anything. Phil’s a bird or some shit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Nikki exclaimed, dropping her fist into her palm. “That’s what that was!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dread seeped into his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s quite a few winged hybrids,” she laughed. “They’re not very good yet. Phil hasn’t hit any roofs yet, so he must be a natural.” She tilted her head. “What about Wil and Techno? They alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re hungry, I’m sure,” he sighed. “Techno won’t let me go near him, and Wilbur is a clingy mess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nikki cooed. “You look so tired.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Tommy, you can tell us. What’d you grow?” Tommy shook his head. “Are you a kitty? Something gross? A lizard?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously,” he huffed, “I haven’t changed into anything. Just the others.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody believed him. Nikki just smiled, reaching into her bag and holding out a loaf of bread. “Here,” she offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he said, turning as a blur of green flew past them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to go.” Tommy followed the blur into a clearing. “Phil!” he called, cupping his hands. “Come down!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He showed no sign of hearing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy held up the bread, and Phil was swinging down at record speed, flooring him. Tommy fell against the ground as Phil took the loaf from his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew what she was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he greeted as Phil ate the whole thing in a matter of seconds. “Have a nice flight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, it’s so much fun,” he breathed out, wings spreading behind him. Before he knew it, hands were being tugged under his armpits, and they were both in the air. “See? Isn’t it relaxing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was screaming. “Lemme down, Phil!” he screeched, closing his eyes shut. He dared to peek them open. His stomach dropped when he saw his town but upside down. “I’m gonna be sick.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They landed on the ground with a stumble. Phil was cackling while Tommy was clutching his stomach. “I’m going to be properly dead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Phil said, not sounding at all apologetic. “I just had this </span>
  <em>
    <span>urge</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To bash your head into the window?” he guessed, lifting up a hand to poke at the bruise growing on his forehead. “Scared the hell out of me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s kinda weird,” Phil confessed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, being a bird?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil smiled as Tommy took him under his elbow and tried to escort him back to the house. “I just have so many weird urges.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t kidnap me into the sky again, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No promises.” He whipped his head in alarm, and Phil shook his hands. “I’ll try,” he added, “But it is very tempting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, Papa Bird,” Tommy joked, swatting at him, but he yelped when Phil made a soft chirp and wrapped him in a hug. “What now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he confessed, lifting Tommy up off the ground and balancing him on his hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you let me down?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not so different than normal Phil. Though, from the way he was stumbling when he walked, Phil wasn’t healthy enough to carry him for too long. He tried to slip out of his grip, but Phil’s grip was relentless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, they were home soon enough, and Phil tucked Tommy into the couch before moving to check up on the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur had ram horns, Phil explained. He’d already figured out Techno, but his tusks were more prominent by the time they got back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… that happened.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy approached Techno hesitantly, yelping as he reached out and snatched Tommy off the ground and pulled him into his lap. Techno was never one for physical contact, so him reaching out like that was way out of character. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here, runt,” he said, wrapping his arms around his stomach and tightening his grip. “You need to rest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whined, tugging at the grip. “I hate this,” he whined. “Wilbur’s the clingy one, not you too!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlucky for him, he was in a houseful of clingy, animalistic bastards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The traits came and go for most. Some were permanent - like Phil, for example. His wings were always there. Wilbur rarely shifted, though, and as soon as the horns came, they were gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Life went on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were questions about what the hell happened, but it wasn’t as big as a deal as Tommy had expected it to be. The majority of the town was doing quite well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some better than others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dream Team household, for one, was in pure chaos. At the door, it’s relatively calm. He’s met with George, who has two lopsided brown ears on his head. “It’s so good to see you,” he sighed, quickly closing the door shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house was a mess. Compared to Tommy’s home, that’s saying quite a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been awful,” he confessed. “It’s--” the fire alarm went off, and George hung his head back. “Not again!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god.” The alarm continued chirping before being cut off shortly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am dying here,” George sighed, dropping back into a chair. “I am so sick of these winged bastards.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the others are birds too?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up, gripping the armchair. “Oh no, not just </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>wings.” There was a weird roar in the background. “Sap’s a phoenix, for one. Keeps setting all my shit on fire. Bad’s a bat, which is fine aside from the fact he keeps sleeping upside down and scaring me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Dream?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George shivered. “Oh god, he’s a--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” Dream greeted, walking down the stairs. He looked just as he normally did. “Good to see you made it through the chaos.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might want to take off any jewelry,” George advised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream, what’s supposed to be wrong with you?” He peered over the side of the couch, and George was shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t shift,” George hissed. “Please, we just got everything built back, Dream--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax,” he said, leaning on the counter. “I’ve got it under control.” He hiccuped, purple flying out of his mouth and knocked the lamp off the counter. “Oh. Forgot about that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, man?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream simply grinned. “Yeah, it’s kinda cool, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a dragon?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” George chimed in for him. “A dragon, a bat, and a phoenix. I’m losing it, Tommy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least we got our house puppy,” Dream cooed, and George glared at him. “He’s the cutest puppy. Such tiny paws.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Paws?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George bit his lip, looking away. “I was a full on dog. I don’t remember much of it, only from when I’m a hybrid. It comes and goes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is so fucking weird. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was pulling out his phone, trying to show him pictures while George swatted at him. “So, what about you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a common question these days. He still didn’t know how to answer. “I haven’t. I’m not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George dropped his hand. “That’s not possible.” Panic rose in his chest. “Everyone’s turned.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine was delayed too,” George said. “But not… not this long. Are you sure?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure,” Tommy said, rolling his eyes. “Unless I’ve got wings I don’t know about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No more winged ones,” George hissed, clasping his hands together in a prayer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Visiting their house only made him feel more like an outsider. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This curse, as it turns out, affected everyone differently. Most had ears, a tail, maybe. Some presented normal. Rarely, in cases like George, it was a complete transformation. And it changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>According to Sap, though, once you suffer through the initial transformation, it’s not as bad. The next times are painless. He took that word as truth. After all, he’d been the one to suffer the most. He didn’t miss the burns on his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d still felt a major amount of guilt, but he was content in that it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. Nobody died. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His guilt and all his worries vanished for a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo, in his garden, was humming happily with a flower crown in his hand. “Tubbo! My man!” he roared, running to greet him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo turned around in surprise, smiled, and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>poof</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo?” His hands dropped, and his stomach turned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agh, sorry!” Tubbo exclaimed, popping back in behind him. “Sorry, still getting used to it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re invisible?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Tubbo snickered. “Tommy, look. Don’t hit me, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo vanished again, and a blur of yellow landed on his nose. Tommy gasped just as Tubbo materialized again, sending them both to the ground. Tommy laughed with him and rolled over in the grass. “A bee!” Tommy roared. “That’s perfect for you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he said, beaming. “I like it alot, but it’s a little scary when it’s a full one. I don’t want to get stepped on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned. “That’s really scary.” Tubbo waved it off, and he opened his mouth. Tommy cut him off. “Before you ask me what hybrid I am, I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo just smiled. “I hope it’s something with wings. We could go flying together!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s eyes softened. It was a nice thought. “My experience with Phil wasn’t great.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s a bird, isn’t he?” Tubbo hummed, tapping his chin. “They’re quite protective, aren’t they?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They all are,” he grumbled. “Very clingy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s an instinct thing.” Tubbo gathered a flower into his hand. “They’re very protective. Especially Schlatt. He won’t let me go too far.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s scared you’ll get stepped on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo smiled before vanishing. And popping in again. He groaned, falling back against the grass. “It’s very erratic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope it’s something nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a week later, and Tommy never shifted. He’s an outsider compared to the rest of the town. Everyone’s a hybrid, even if they don’t present it constantly. On the street when strangers see him, they think nothing of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To him, he feels as if everyone’s staring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Going out to the store was too much for him. Tommy turned around on the path, leaving it in the dust as he ran home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slammed the door shut behind him. “Hi,” he greeted, kicking off his shoes in the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was sprawled out on the couch, and Phil was in the kitchen. “Did you get the eggs?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur frowned. “You had one job.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were out.” Tommy’s always been a bad liar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil crossed his arms over his chest. “What’s wrong?” he asked. Tommy shook his head and headed for the stairs, but Phil grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back. “Uh-huh, don’t think I didn’t forget about you running off, either.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy stiffened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He totally fucking forgot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky Techno brought you home in one piece,” he said cooly, dropping the boy into a chair. Tommy kept glancing each direction. “Don’t even think about booking it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to go for a walk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy looked to his feet. His throat went dry, and he gulped. “I was at Tubbo’s.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy.” He flinched. “What’s wrong?” He couldn’t look at him. “Are… are the kids being mean again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the last straw. Tommy kicked the chair and was storming off for the door, but Techno, appearing out of nowhere, tripped him. He slammed into the floor. He grasped to crawl to his knees, but Techno already had a hand around his ankle and was dragging him back to the table. “Fuck off!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be rude,” Phil scolded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Wilbur added. “He brought you home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His memories came flooding back to him. Oh. Techno’s gotta know, he’s gotta know it’s all his fault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He goes still, and Phil praises him as they force him back into the chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s eating at you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy took in a deep breath, cringing as Phil gently grabbed his face and forced him to look at him. “I--” he started, breaking off. He felt the tears pool, and he shook his head frantically. “It’s all my fault.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil cooed at him. “Oh, no, nothing’s your fault. Tommy--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did it!” he hissed. “I let out the curse. It’s all my fault. I went into the forest, and there was this cottage. I knocked something over, and this blue shit went everywhere, and now--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Phil said, wrapping him in a hug. “We’ll… figure it out. We’ll fix this, Tommy. It’s okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy couldn’t relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t even be upset about being an outcast since he’s the one that did this to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They tried to keep it under wraps, but there was no way they could all go into the forest unnoticed. They’d have to get permission from Lord Eret. They would have to find out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil dressed up Tommy as nicely as possible. He went in alone, dressed in a suit too big for him. He kneeled to the ground and waited for Eret to come out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to keep you waiting!” they apologized, sinking back on their throne. Their crown was loose on their head, and one of their pink high heels were missing. “Oh, so formal today. My bad.” They kneeled, matching Tommy’s curtsy. “What’s up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Lord,” Tommy began, raising his head slightly. “I went into the forest.” Eret was silent. “I’m the reason this curse happened. It’s all my fault.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy looked up in sharp surprise. “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you did,” they sighed. “My guards are rather watchful. Of course they noticed you yell at a civilian and run into the highly guarded woods.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” He scrunched his nose. “Please don’t send me to jail.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret laughed, leaning forward. “You’re not in trouble.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That caused even more alarms to go off in his head. “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust you not to make the same mistake again.” Tommy blinked up at them and stood up. “My best guards are working on fixing it. You don’t need to worry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy clutched his chest. “At least let me help!” he insisted. “It’s my fault! Please, Lord Eret, I want to--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” they cut in sharply. “I need you to stay where you are.” Tommy shifted from one foot to the other, uncomfortable as Eret climbed off the throne and leaned in close. “Not that I really think you can get very far.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret smiled wryly. “You really haven’t noticed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck have I done?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i really hate this fic but i had fun writing it so pls lmk if u enjoyed so i know whether to write more or do something else lmao</p><p>this is myf irst time writing this hybrid shit so uh yeah </p><p>i do plan a second work but only if people actually like it as this took fucking ages to write</p><p>ok updaTe: sorry for shittu cliffhangar i PROMISE I WILL EXPLAIN NECT CHAPTER</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>